


Cloudy Days

by dorkslayer



Series: TRC+TFC crossovers [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Okay so I screwed with the timeline, but imagine Mr.Gray is Neil's uncle on his dads side, it's necessary so this series has some semblance of seriousness, this is a hc that got way out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkslayer/pseuds/dorkslayer
Summary: Mr.Gray is Neil's uncle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So the main premise of this is Mr.Gray is Neil's uncle (cause he had a scary and crazy brother? Get where I'm confused from?) this is the idea that started this whole series

Neil had only ever met his uncle Dean one. He had been young, but old enough to remember gray stormy eyes and a tense, hurried conversation. He never saw his uncle again after that, but his father made snide comments about him for months afterward that made him believe that something must have happened.

It wasn't long after that that Neil started running.

So he knew his father had a brother, that he had an uncle, and once when his mother had been a bit more open, she told him that he was running too, just like they were. 

Neil didn't meet his uncle again until years later. He had gray eyes and gray hair and a gray suit, and he came bearing a classified file and an apology.

The file was, well, it was Neil. A passport, a birth certificate, social security documents, and anything else someone might need to start a new life. Apparently Dean had a friend who specialized in making fakes.

The apology was something very different. Neil still didn't know how he felt about it. Dean apologized for not being there for him and Mary when they were running.

"I was too afraid to put my neck on the chopping block, and because of that I put yours there." He confessed on a hushed tone as he and Neil started out across the rooftops.

Neil let his cigarette burn to a nub between his fingers. "You've stopped running now haven't you."

Dean nodded. "I found something worth stopping for." He whispered, watching the smoke trail away into the night sky.

Neil felt a smile creep onto his face. "So did I."

\------------------------------------------

Neil leaves the encounter with an envelope full of his future, and a standing invitation to come visit Dean and his partner at 300 Fox Way, Henrietta Virginia anytime he wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is short but necessary for the future of this series. Thanks for reading!


End file.
